The present invention relates to a container-applicator for fluid products, particularly for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use.
It is known that several kinds of containers for fluid products used for cosmetic or pharmaceutical applications are currently commercially available; considering in particular products such as foundation cream, these containers currently have a dispensing hole from which the product flows out due to the pressure applied by the user to the body of the container, so as to apply the selected amount of product on the hand.
The product must then be applied by massaging onto the skin, with two kinds of drawbacks that substantially consist in the unavoidable waste of product and by the fact that the user necessarily has to get his/her hands dirty.
Moreover, another drawback that can be ascribed to prior art solutions is constituted by the fact that it is relatively difficult to achieve controlled and dosed dispensing of the product, thus leading to further waste.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a container-applicator for fluid products, particularly for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use, that allows to contain and apply any kind of emulsion, suspension or mixture, with the possibility to transfer it onto the skin without direct manual contact.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a container-applicator that is capable, in practice, of filtering the product and gradually releasing it.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container-applicator that allows to automate the application of any cosmetic or pharmaceutical product, with more uniform application.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container-applicator that thanks to its particular constructive characteristics is capable of giving the greatest assurances of hygiene in application and safety in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container-applicator that can be obtained easily starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is further competitive from a merely economical standpoint.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a container-applicator for fluid products, particularly for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use, according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises, at the mouth of a container body, an applicator provided with a spongy matrix body that is arranged proximate to a passage for connection to the inside of the container body that is controlled by a valve element that can be operated from the outside of the container body.